The Labyrinth 2 Strangers at the Gates
by Shadows-of-the-labyrinth
Summary: Well it's a lot like the original... a girl wishes one or more children to the labyrinth and must rescue them but this time there's a difference. there are more dangers and hardships in store for our poor heroine as she must race time it's self to save th
1. Daydreams and close friends

A/N: Well people here is my 1st labyrinth story I hope you enjoy. This is part one of 3 parts. It's a trilogy of stories by me!  
  
THANK YOUS: Mandi (my friend who I borrowed the name from) for all her help and for introducing me to the world of the labyrinth (at her b-day party we watched it and I got hooked. Sage - another helping friend and also a writer on fanfiction... she's also a beta reader and unfortunately I found out after I asked Mandi to beta this for me. E-mail her if you need a beta reader her e-mail is sageofmelodys@hotmail.com so ya e-mail her about her betaing. All the readers and reviewers: you are the ones who help me write this and I say thanks to all of you!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only own Keith, Leia and a few others you will meet. I kinda own Mandi and her nieces but not really... I'll probably forget to put a disclaimer in the next few chapters... I usually forget things like that but when I do remember I'll put one!   
  
After the bell rang signaling the end of science class Mandi made her way out of the room to her locker to find her friend Leia Wilson standing next to it at her own locker. The two girls were lucky enough to get lockers right next to each other every year.  
  
"Hiya Mandi. Wasn't science horrible today?" Leia asked in her normal hurried way.  
  
"Hi Leia. Yes it. Mrs. Froggeto was evil and not the kind we like either." She told her friend opening her locker and putting her science books into it, taking her backpack out and putting it on.  
  
"I know. She gave you another detention. That's how many this week? Anyways are you coming over tomorrow for the weekend? And am I coming over tonight to watch the labyrinth because I need to inform my parents if we are or not." Leia said in one breath.  
  
"Well Leia first off how in the world did you say all of that in one breath? And it's only the fifth time all week. Yes I'm coming over tomorrow and staying all weekend and yes you can come over tonight. Anything else?" Mandi asked taking a few breaths to say everything.  
  
"Nope that's all. Oh wait... who are you hoping to ask you to go to the dance on Monday?" Leia asked her friend.  
  
"Keith. He's so hot and he reminds me of Jareth." Mandi told her friend. "Who are you hoping for?"  
  
"No one. I'm not going!" Leia told her finally managing to open her locker. She shoved her books in and took out her black roots backpack that matched Mandi's red one.  
  
"Leia you should go. You never go and it's so sad to see you waste your life this way!" Mandi told her friend looking at her and smiling kindly.  
  
"I'll see if I have anything else to do." Leia grumbled. She then took her pony out of her brown-red hair and let it fall down her shoulders. "Now where's that hairbrush I know it's here somewhere..." She muttered looking through her bag. She finally found it and ran it through her curly hair then pulled her hair back into a pony. "Now what are we going to do on the weekend? We could get a few friends together and hang out you know!" She said, her icy blue eyes dancing with joy.  
  
"Well we could do that..." Mandi said, her own green eyes dancing happily with her ideas. "Or we could invite Keith over and practice the script of the labyrinth!"  
  
"We could... but does he know the whole script by heart like Chris does?" She asked talking about their best guy friend.  
  
"I'm not sure... but he would look a lot better in the costume!" Mandi said sighing dreamily. Leia rolled her eyes at her friend  
  
"Alright girl get your mind out of the clouds and the gutter and tell me what's your next class? I have a free period and I need to memorize your schedule again this year." she said  
  
"Same as you. So want to go home since it's last period and then we can spend a little extra time getting popcorn and stuff?" She asked her hyper friend  
  
"OOHH popcorn!!" she yelled loudly  
  
"Alright I take that as a yes." She told her friend laughing  
  
"Well let's go then!" they started walking to the front door of the school.  
  
"So what do you have for homework?" Mandi asked her  
  
"Math, science assignment, uhh.... Oh no I left my English assignment in my locker I'll be right back. I really need to finish that before Monday!" she turned to run back to her locker before Mandi grabbed her arm.  
  
"The English assignment isn't due till next Friday Leia why do you want to finish it this weekend? You have a whole week!" Mandi asked her friend.  
  
"Well if I finish it early I get extra marks and if I want the new stereo system I have to get good marks!" she then pulled out of Mandi's grasp and ran away towards her locker.  
  
Mandi sighed, shook her head and stood next to the front door to wait for her best friend.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's all for chapter 1 but I might put 2 up soon... depends on reviews! Jareth will either be in chappy 4 or 5 unless I decide not to put him in for a while. Oh and the part at the starting was Mandi's daydream. THERE IS NO SARAH IN THIS STORY! It's a Jareth/ original character (Jareth/Mandi to be exact) 


	2. Meet keith the boy of her dreams

A/n: Yup here's chapter 2.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing except all no-laby people I made up.  
  
  
  
Mandi stood at the front door of the school waiting for Leia who had said she needed to get something out of her locker. She sighed lightly wishing Leia would hurry up so they could watch the labyrinth sooner.  
  
"Hello. I believe your name is Mandi. Am I right?" the pale blond haired seventeen year old male asked her in a smooth soft way.  
  
"Yes it is and I believe you are Keith?" She asked him. He nodded to confirm what Mandi had just asked. She smiled lightly noticing how much he looked like Jareth and how he was uniquely different too.  
  
"That is correct. Aren't you usually with another beautiful lady like yourself?" He asked in a flirtatious way.  
  
"Leia is her name." She said nodding. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well it seems she's not here and I was informed that you two are rarely seen apart at school and I was wondering where she is." He told her.  
  
"Yes I'm almost always with her but she had to go to her locker for a second and will be right back. We've been best friends since pre-school and have always been close." She informed him.  
  
"Well I must go but I'll give you my number so you can contact me soon alright?" He then wrote a number down on a piece of paper.  
  
Mandi took the piece of paper from him like it was a worthless artifact that had to be handled with care. She read his number over quickly. 473- 1455 Keith (call me soon). It said and she sighed in happiness because she now had Keith's number and his permission to call him at any time. She wanted him to come over tonight and -it being Friday- her father, stepmother, aunt Dee and uncle Ron would go out somewhere for the night leaving her to care for the nightmares - her nieces Matty and Alise. Luckily she was able to have a sleepover the next night with Leia at her small, cozy house instead of the huge, lonely mansion.  
  
Mandi straightened her white tank top and blue jeans and leaned against the wall with a beautiful smile on her peachy skinned face to wait for Leia to come back from her locker. About a minute later her wish came true and who should come running up to her but her best friend. She was breathing hard from running from one end of the school to the other and luckily no janitor or teacher had caught her run down the wide white- painted walls that were covered in mint green lockers.  
  
Mandi looked at her friend and arched an eyebrow at her lightly. Leia stared at Mandi blankly and then took a second to catch her breath.  
  
"Let's go now Mandi please I really want to get out of this hellhole they call school." She told her friend walking out the front doors.  
  
"Ya and I better get home before my parents decide to make me pick up the brats without telling me. They're not my children but with all the time I spend with them I'm amazed that they even know their parents at all..." Mandi said walking a little faster.  
  
"Why do you even bother to take care of them? You should tell them 'NO' next time the tell you to baby-sit for nightmare and trouble. They're not your children and if they were I'd be very scared and wonder why the hell you have two children who are two years old and nine months old." She said laughing  
  
"Oh that's incredibly funny... NOT!!! Now if you want to keep being like this I will go home and I won't come over tomorrow to stay over for the weekend." Mandi told her  
  
"Aww I'm joking Mandi. Your seventeen what need do you have for two small children who are your step nieces?" Leia asked her best friend  
  
"I don't know but ever since Aunt Dee and uncle Roy moved in last year I've been stuck with them as much as the adults can manage. I know if I tell them that I won't baby-sit I'll get kicked out of the house and right now I'm not planning on getting kicked out because of a two young girls." Mandi sighed.  
  
"Well I dunno what to tell you Mandi. It's your life that you control and it's up to you to decide what you do." Her friend walked faster to catch up with her. "I need to go home and put my bag in my room so I won't have to carry it to your house then mine after since we'll be passing my house to get to yours anyway."  
  
"That's true and you could grab your labyrinth dvd while your in your house." She told her friend  
  
"Why? I thought you have the movie?" Leia asked her giving her a weird look.  
  
"I do but I want to check out the dvd and see what's all on it. The movie doesn't have anything other then the movie." She explained  
  
"Oh I see now... okay I'll grab it on my way out of the house." Leia stood on the street corner and muttered "oh no not them again!"  
  
"Who?" Mandi asked looking down darkness road.  
  
"My cousins. They always bug me because of the way I am." She explained to her best friend.  
  
"Oh. Well we could stand here and talk until they leave or I could make them leave." Mandi told her.  
  
"How are you going to get them to leave?" Leia asked her  
  
"Simple. Watch me." Mandi then walked over to the group of five boys, all of which were brunettes like Leia but they had deep brown eyes instead of blue and short hair so you couldn't see if it was curly or straight.  
  
  
  
Mandi walked up to the teenaged boys who were all either on skateboards or on bikes. They all looked about fifteen to nineteen. She had never met any of them so she didn't know names or ages or any information about them at all.  
  
"Hi boys what's up? So are you all new here?" she smiled in a sweet and thoughtful way.  
  
"No we're waiting for our cousin Leia. You don't happen to know her do you?" one of the boys asked her.  
  
"Leia who? I don't know any Leias at all!" She blinked sweetly at him and smiled in a flirty way.  
  
"Alright well we gotta run now bye!" With that all five boys road off away from her.  
  
She chuckled lightly then went to get Leia. "There gone Leia I chased them all away!" she then pulled her friend's arm to get her moving so they would get to the house sooner and they could watch the labyrinth.  
  
Leia's house was a medium sized two-floored house that was painted baby blue. The door and windowpanes were white and the house looked like a very cozy place to live. Mandi's dreams had always been to live in a house like Leia's where she was loved and cared for but she knew it would never come true. It was one of her secret dreams that no one knew about. Sure living in a mansion was cool... but not a nice family house where you knew everyone cared about you.  
  
"Well are you going to stand out here all day or are we going to go in the house?" Leia asked her walking up to the front door.  
  
"Oh...uh... ya... one sec." Mandi looked at the house one more time and imagined living here and being that close to her family then she walked in the front door following her best friend.  
  
"My mom isn't home yet but she will be soon. The boys will be back when she comes home to talk to her and get cookies and candy. She spoils them too much in my theory but hey I also believe they should go home and stay there forever and stop bugging me!" Leia smiled lightly at her friend and started walking down the lily colored hallway into the dining room. "Oh oops I forgot to take my shoes off. Oh well I'll only be in the house for a sec anyways so it doesn't really matter."  
  
Mandi took her deep blue runners off before following her friend through the dining room then up the stairs into the upper hall that was painted a forest green. Leia's room was the fifth door on the right.  
  
"Well here's my room. It's kind of a mess at the moment so you have to forgive me." She opened the door to show an almost perfectly clean room. The walls were silver and green with dragons and unicorns and other mystical creatures all over them.  
  
"A mess? That's a mess?!!??" Mandi asked her friend looking into the room. "What's my room then? A hurricane zone?"  
  
"Sure why not?" she burst out laughing right after saying it.  
  
"Nice best friend! Now where's that dvd?"  
  
"It's right there Mandi." Leia pointed to the desk in the corner and Mandi started looking on it.  
  
"Here it is! The Labyrinth on dvd!" Mandi yelled triumphantly  
  
"Alright now let's get going before my mom gets back." She walked to the door and waited for Mandi to follow her.  
  
Mandi looked at her friend then followed her out the door and into the green hallway.  
  
"Come on Leia hurry up!! We really gotta go now!!" Mandi raced down the polished wooden stairs and across the dining room into the hallway then to the door. She barely was able to slip her shoes on before she was out the door.  
  
  
  
A/N: yep that's all for now MUAHAHA review!! :) 


	3. The movie

A/N: yes I'm back for more:) if you like it or not... wait if you don't like it the why in the world are you still here?  
  
  
  
Mandi hurried to the mansion that was just five houses away from her friends but at the moment it seemed to be ten or twenty. She felt bad for not replying to Leia but she knew she had to conserve all her energy to get her home quickly otherwise she'd be in trouble for not going to get her step-nieces who she detested. They weren't hers so why did she have to get them? That was a parent's responsibility wasn't it?  
  
She saw it in front of her... the mansion she was forced to call home. It was right there, within a minute she'd be at the front door and safe from getting the brats from that nightmare daycare and horror elementary school. She just barely got into the house when the old grandfather clock by the door chimed for 2:55 which was when Alisa had to be picked up from her daycare.  
  
"I'm home!!" Mandi yelled as loudly as she could  
  
"Mandi must you yell so loudly? You'll wake your uncle and then he'll be mad at you but of course you never listen to me do you?" Her stepmother asked her rudely  
  
"Sorry I just wanted to tell you I'm home so you won't worry." She said sweetly 'Like you'd worry anyways' she thought  
  
"Well I have to go get Alisa then Matty since us adults have important things to do." On her way out her stepmother gave her a dirty look.  
  
'Excuse me? Who takes care of Matty and Alisa more? You or me... well the answer is me but hey like you'd know that in your perfect little world where your life is perfect.' She thought although she felt like screaming it out as loud as she could.  
  
"Mandi, sweetheart your home!" Her father yelled.  
  
"Yes dad I'm home." She smiled lightly.  
  
"Well can you come here for a second? I need to talk to you." He sounded worried  
  
"Sure dad one second." She put her bag down in the huge hallway and ran up the long and wide flight of stairs.  
  
She paused for a second at the top to look down over the balcony the top made and smile. It looked like a ball room from where she was standing and the fact that it had a crystal chandelier made her little fantasy seem more real. It reminded the blond of Jareth's ballroom in a way. After a few seconds she turned and ran to her father and stepmother's room.  
  
When she got into the room she saw her father's black leather suitcase lying open on the flowered sheets of his bed.  
  
"Dad why is your suitcase packed? Are you going away?" Mandi asked him quickly  
  
"Well Mandi your stepmother, your aunt and uncle and I were wondering if you could take care of those little angel nieces of yours while we go away for two days." He explained.  
  
"What? Two days??!!! Why... where?" She felt so angry with him.  
  
"It's a business trip Mandi and I can't take children along with me so someone has to stay home with them. Besides your stepmother and aunt need a break from looking after the girls." He told her.  
  
'A break from watching the girls?!!?? I'm the one who watches them!!' she thought furiously  
  
"And we have to leave today so we assumed that you'd watch the girls since they look up to you so much." He told her putting some other things in the suitcase then zipping it up.  
  
"Well what about going to Leia's tomorrow? I already said I would and she's expecting me to. She cancelled her plans with her cousin Sylvia so I could come over!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Well I guess you'll have to either cancel, bring your nieces with you, or invite her here instead. Now I must hurry up and finish getting ready because we have to leave as soon as everything's set." He said not looking at Mandi as he walked over to the closet and opened the doors getting her stepmother's packed suitcase out.  
  
"What?!!?? You said I wouldn't have to baby-sit them for a while after last Friday!!! You're lying to me!" She yelled.  
  
"Mandi I'm sorry but I was just told at two o'clock today that I had to go on the trip and no one can take the girls on such short notice. If someone could take them I'd leave them there instead of with you but you are their aunt and I expect you to care for them from time to time for me and all of the adults in this house!" He told her calmly knowing there was no way for her to get out of this.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going in my room so when Leia comes over tell her where I am." With that Mandi turned and left the room and ran down the hall and up the second and third flights of stairs to the attic where her room was. (A/N: LOTS of stairs to go up eh? Meh she'd be use to it after living up there since she was 5 which was when her mom died and her evil stepmother came!) When she got up there she looked around at the small hallway that led to her room and her guestroom (A/N: yes there's a room next to her's that's for her guests. If any friends sleepover that's where they go.). Mandi sighed and walked over to her door, which was only five steps from the stairs, but if you turned right there was her guestroom. She went through her bag and looked for her keys. She found them in her pencil case and took them out finding the ones for the three locks on her bedroom door. When she finally got the door unlocked she went in.  
  
"Finally alone in my own space where I'm safe from those brats and everyone else in this world." She turned on her light saying that and looked around her room.  
  
Her walls were painted a deep green-blue color with fantasy stuff everywhere. She even had all of the songs from the labyrinth saved onto the computer that sat in one of the four corners of her huge room. Her room was atleast twice the size of Leia's if not more. Her only source of light in the room was one lamp that sat next to the door on a nightstand. The room was pretty bare but it was her's all the same. Mandi's double bed sat against the wall opposite the door and was covered by silky, golden coloured sheets and a heavy dark blue comforter that was covered in stars and suns and moons. She walked quickly over to her bed and flopped down on it sadly.  
  
A/N: Well that's all for this chappy hope you all review for me. 


	4. introductions! Crushes?

A/N: Ya this is chappy 4 and too bad for any flamers! This is all pre- written! And we all know I don't own the laby...  
  
  
  
Mandi got into the huge hallway near the door to find Matty and Alisa sitting on the stairs together alone. She looked around for her aunt or stepmother or any adult but found no one except the two young girls in the hallway.  
  
"What do you want to show me Matty?" she asked the white-blond haired little girl  
  
"I tie shoes... Little bit..." She replied in her cute two-year old broken English.  
  
"Cool." Mandi watched the little girl attempt to tie her shoelace, which she had just undone. All the little girl had managed to do is get her lace all knotted  
  
The little girl started to cry after not being able to unknot the shoelace. Mandi went to rescue the little girl from the shoelace that was now twisted around her hands and feet. Alisa laughed at her older sister. Her laugh was gurgly but cute and Mandi soon found herself and Matty laughing with her.  
  
"Hey what's up out here? Mandi I need you to put the dvd on 'cause I can't figure out your dvd player or your tv at all!" Leia shouted to her friend as she walked out into the hallway.  
  
"Alright Leia just give me a second to get Matty and Alisa ready for their nap." Mandi then grabbed the two young girls and helped them get coats and boots off even though Alisa still couldn't walk very well and was always carried.  
  
"Well hurry I want to watch the laby soon!!" Leia yelled as loudly as she could so she could be sure Mandi heard her then she went back to sitting on the couch  
  
Mandi laughed then hurried to put her nieces to bed before Leia decided to break the TV because she couldn't figure it out.  
  
  
  
She helped Alisa get up the stairs then carried her to her nursery.  
  
The nursery was painted a light pastel green with a fluffy bunny border. There was a dresser, a cradle and a change table in it along with countless toys that littered the huge room.  
  
Matty followed Mandi and her little sister closely as if she was afraid that if she even slowed a little she'd be lost. After she had set Alisa into her cradle and the young girl had fallen asleep. Matty made a small noise by accidently tripping over her now undone laces ((A/N: anyone else ever tie their laces to see that a few minutes later they're undone again?)) and hitting the door forcing it to hit the wall with a muffled bang.  
  
"Well Matty it's time for you to take a nap then you can play with your friends or watch a movie with me okay?" The older blond asked the little girl after the door hitting the wall reminded her that Matty was still there.  
  
"Otay." The two-year-old whispered sleepily  
  
"Alright Matts let's get you to bed then." Mandi then picked up the little girl and carried her down the hall just five doors from Alisa's room and opened the door.  
  
Matty's room was big too but it was painted a bright cheery yellow with a ballet dancer border and a small bunkbed against the wall next to the door. There were two dressers in the large room: one for normal clothes and one for all of her dressup clothes. The little girl also had loads of toys everywhere making the huge room seem smaller.  
  
After laying the small two-year-old on her bed and tucking her in Mandi made her way back downstairs to where her bestfriend was sitting on the couch in the huge living room. Leia was staring at the blank TV with a mad look on her face.  
  
"Well? Turn the damned thing on Mandi gods it's so complicated!" Leia said in a loud whisper.  
  
"Alright Leia calm down girl gee I just get down here and you freak on me!" the other girl replied  
  
"Well I tried to figure it out but I couldn't and I don't want to break anything in here so I didn't touch anything after that!" She whispered  
  
Mandi had to laugh at her friend's fury at the TV and the dvd player. "Alright Leia if it'll shut you up!" she then turned the complicated electronics on simply while smiling at how her friend couldn't figure it out. 'But of course her dvd player is on her computer' she thought.  
  
"Good now put the labyrinth in so we can watch it!" Her friend commanded in a whisper.  
  
"Alright Leia take a breather girl! Want to call Keith for me so he can come and watch this with us?" She asked her friend going into the other room and getting the number and the cordless phone. She then her the number and the phone so she couldn't reply.  
  
"Fine whatever Mandi!" Her friend took the number then the phone and dialed the number as Mandi went to check on Matty and Alisa.  
  
  
  
* Ring ring* the phone rang at Keith's while Leia waited for some one to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" a very smooth and nice masculine voice asked.  
  
"Hi is Keith there?" She asked the voice lightly  
  
"This is Keith. May I ask who you are?" he asked her  
  
"this is Leia Cree'Noc and I'm calling for Mandi Killion. She said to call you and..." she was cut off  
  
"Leia Cree'Noc? Are you her beautiful friend I always see her with?" he asked  
  
"Uh...." Leia had no idea what to say. "Yes I'm that friend I guess... anyway she asked me to ask you to come over to her house and watch the labyrinth with her." She was finally able to reply.  
  
"Will you be there Miss. Cree'Noc?" he asked  
  
"Ye... yes I will be." She replied  
  
"Well then I believe I will see you soon then. What's the address?" he asked her.  
  
"Uh.... 13 darkside road." She replied.  
  
"Alright. Goodbye for now and I will see you soon." Without letting her reply he hung up and left the girl staring at the phone in disbelief.  
  
  
  
Mandi had finally gotten the dvd on when her friend walked back into the room.  
  
"Well is he coming over or not?" She asked  
  
"...He is" her friend seemed worried about something.  
  
"Alright then. What's wrong? You seem worried." She asked her friend gently "Oh... what if Chris can't hang out with me is all I'm worried about. It's nothing."  
  
"Alright then Leia if you say so. I believe you." Mandi replied knowing Leia wouldn't lie to her ever.  
  
"Ohhh laby!" Leia squealed as the dvd started. It shut both girls up for a while.  
  
  
  
A loud knock on the door woke the two girls out of their movie trance and the looked at each other their eyes telling the other one to go get it.  
  
"I'll get it." Leia finally said and got up off of the couch.  
  
"Thank you!!" Mandi yelled to her friend's retreating form as she went to get the door leaving Mandi watching the labyrinth alone.  
  
  
  
Leia opened the door to see Keith standing there alone. He was dressed in a pair of loose skater pants and a godsmack T-shirt.  
  
"You like godsmack?" She asked him  
  
"Yes I do infact. Now may I please come in and say hello to Mandi quickly then we can talk some more about godsmack." He said looking into the wide icy blue eyes  
  
"O...of course you can say hi to Mandi I mean she is the one who wanted you to come over and all!" she said and hurrily gestured for him to come in after moving out of his way.  
  
  
  
Mandi turned around after hearing someone walk into the room and saw it was Keith followed by Leia.  
  
"Hi Keith!" Mandi said smiling. She then picked up the converter infront of her and re-started the dvd so he could see it from the beginning.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know I promised you Jareth but I'm sorry. He will hopefully show up next chappy. 


	5. little brats and new friends

A/N: Here's chappy 5 and I'll try to fit Jareth in if possible.  
  
  
  
Jareth watched the beautiful blond in one of his crystal balls. She was trying to calm those two nightmares she was forced to call her nieces and he sighed. She was right there and he couldn't touch her... not yet but soon so soon. "Soon my love." He whispered to the crystal watching the one he loved try to calm the small children down.  
  
"Oh my dearest you'll be a perfect queen as soon as you make your wish I can see you, touch you and we can speak face to face..." He said quietly looking into the crystal longing to touch her or even speak to her face to face.  
  
He threw the crystal and got off his throne to get her room ready for her.  
  
  
  
"Well Keith we better get walking. It'll take us about ten minutes to walk to my house." Leia said after Mandi had shut the door.  
  
"Alright Leia let's get walking then." He started to walk ahead of her.  
  
"Alright." She hurried up to him and slipped her small hand into his larger one and smiled. "So Keith where do you live?"  
  
"One day you can come over and see my house. I think you'll like it.... well Leia do you live in a house or a horriblely quiet mansion?" he asked her  
  
"I live in a house. It's smaller then Mandi's but it's more homelike... I dunno how else to discribe it but that!" she tried to explain.  
  
"I understand strangely..." he said to her. About a minute passed in silence until finally Keith spoke. "Leia I need to ask you something..."  
  
"Yes Keith..?" Leia was prepared for him to ask her about Mandi  
  
"Well... I like you a lot and I was wondering if you'd go out with me?" he asked her  
  
"Uh..." she didn't know how to answer.  
  
'he asked me out?!?' she thought as the thing he had just asked poured into her brain.  
  
He had asked her, Leia Elizabeth Cree'Noc out instead of Mandi Ann Killon. She didn't know how to answer because he had seemed to like Mandi so much and she had expected to hear about how "he liked her but only as a friend" and how "Mandi and him seemed like the perfect couple" but no he had asked Leia out.  
  
"Leia I like you a lot and I hope you want to be my girl friend...." he told her  
  
"But Mandi likes you and I don't want to take anyone Mandi likes away from her..." she muttered  
  
"Mandi doesn't own me does she Leia? And she likes me for looks not for me..." he explained  
  
"So? I still couldn't do this to her!!" Leia replied  
  
"Do what Leia? Is she my girlfriend? Am I dating her? No! in other words I don't belong to her at all in any way!! Just answer me by your self without thinking of her okay?" he asked her lightly  
  
"alright... I guess then my answer is yes...." she told him lightly  
  
"Good. I do like you a lot Leia and I hope you know that!" he whispered leaning close to her ear  
  
^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V  
  
A/N: here's chapter 5 and in chapter 6 Mandi'll make her wish if it works out right. This is not written by using a outline of any kind... just my crazy ideas put into each chapter! 


	6. the wish and troubles

A/N: Yay I'm actually at chappy 6!!!  
  
^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^  
  
Mandi's friend and Keith had left over three hours ago and she was still angry at Matty. The little girl had just wreaked Mandi's only time alone with her friend and someone new. It took a lot to get Leia to meet new people without her running away or hiding.  
  
"That child is a brat and a troublemaker!" Mandi muttered to herself.  
  
She sat in silence because there was no one there other then Matty and Alisa. Lis wasn't even able to talk yet and Matty could barely keep up a short conversation with anyone.  
  
"Well better go check on them while they're still having their nap..." she muttered again to herself as she walked up stairs. After her friends had left she had put the little girl back in bed so she could have some time alone.  
  
She walked slowly up the many flights of stairs that led her to the upper levels where the two young girl's rooms were. When she went into the hallway she heard no noises coming from the first room which told her Alisa was more then likely still asleep and wouldn't wake up but she needed to check just to be sure.  
  
As she walked into the huge room the first thing she noticed was Alisa's toys were a mess and of course it was Mandi's fault... or in her step- mother and step-sister's eyes even though both were over ten years older then Mandi it was always her job to keep the house organized and clean then her step mother and sister would take all of the credit for it.  
  
She walked over to Alisa's crib ignoring the mess on the floor and looked in. Alisa was lying in her crib asleep with her thumb in her mouth. She looked cute now but when she woke up most of her cuteness left and she became a little brat who wanted to wreak Mandi's already terrible life. She sighed watching the baby sleep then turned to leave before seeing her black panther toy laying on the floor. Mandi held in her screams of fury that wanted to escape her and picked the toy up feeling the soft fur that had luckily not been spoiled by any juice or food that the messy little girls might spill on it.  
  
'How did they get this? My door was locked and only I have a key to get in to my room...' Mandi thought staring at the toy in her arms.  
  
Mandi looked back at the little girl in anger but remembered Matty and went to check on her.  
  
  
  
Mandi looked into Matty's room. The little girl was asleep and seemed to be dreaming a happy dream.  
  
She heard the phone ring once and rushed to pick it up before the third ring. She barely got to it in time but was able to pick it up right on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?" she asked  
  
"Hi Mandi oh my gosh I have so much to tell you!" she heard her best friend practically yell into the phone  
  
"Alright Leia take a deep breath and explain." She replied laughing quietly  
  
"Okay first Keith asked me out!!" She said trying to keep her voice at a quiet tone.  
  
"What?" Mandi felt horrible. 'Keith had asked L.E.I.A out? As in my best friend Leia who thinks that dating is dumb and wants to wait for the right person?' she thought thinking she had heard her friend wrong.  
  
"Ya he asked me out right after we left your house Mandi. Can you believe it? He likes ME and not one of the more 'popular' girls?" She asked (A/N: there is no such thing as popularity. * Hides * please don't hurt me for my thoughts on the subject. * comes out of hiding * wait a sec I'm the author!!)  
  
"That's cool Leia... well I gotta go. Matty's now up and I gotta make her a sandwich bye." Mandi waited for no reply before hanging up.  
  
She sat there without moving for a few minutes thinking. 'Keith asked Leia out? How could she say yes? She knows I like him... it's not... no I won't even think that!!'  
  
She got up and started to go upstairs. She was sick of the way her life was going but she was stuck in it and she wouldn't kill herself... no that was for people who weren't very strong. She could live.... Ya she could go on!!  
  
She walked back into Matty's room and sat down on the corner of the bed. Matty looked so innocent when she was asleep - just like her little sister - but Mandi knew as soon as she woke up there would pretty much be hell.  
  
Matty turned over and went back to sleep. Mandi could hear a storm starting and sighed. Both of her young nieces were afraid of storms so she had to go get Alisa's cradle and bring it in here where she could watch both children at the same time. She went and got the white cradle and dragged it into Matty's room then sat in the rocking chair that occupied one of the corners of the room so she could watch them. She felt something under the cushion of the big chair and stood up to retrieve what ever it was. She found that it was her script book for the labyrinth - which had been missing for a week now- and she gasped.  
  
'How in the world do they get my stuff from my locked room without me knowing?' she wondered to herself as she looked over the book  
  
It was red with gold writing that said the labyrinth in a fancy way and on the bottom it said the writer's name in the same gold fancy writing. The spine was white and peeling away with how often the book had been and still was read and the age of it. She opened the cover gently reviling the first yellowed, thin page of the well read and loved book. She remembered how her stepmother had tried to get her to throw it out and how she had refused taking it to her room and hiding it. She had read it to Matty and Alisa more then on one occasion and both girls loved the idea of the story - a girl wishing a child away and going through a huge maze to get it back from the goblin king, the way he was the bad guy and the girl was the good person who defeated him for the first time ever - and both always wanted it read to them.  
  
Mandi always loved reading it and was happy to tell the little girls it but she never said the real wish just in case it came true. Sometimes she felt like trying it out but she didn't want it to be real and to loose Matty or Alisa because of the trouble she'd get into for it.  
  
"I wish the goblins would take them right now though... but that'll never happen..." she whispered lightly  
  
She got up to go get a drink and left the room. The storm worsened and the branches hit against the hidden window in Matty's room but nothing in the room moved as Mandi left.  
  
  
  
Jareth heard his love whisper her wish.  
  
"I wish the goblins would come and take them right now though... but that'll never happen..."  
  
That wasn't the exact wish but it was close enough to it for him. He turned into his owl form and hurried to fly to the window of the room where the wish had been made.  
  
  
  
Mandi got herself a glass of water then made her way back to her room slowly. She wanted to waste as much time as possible without seeming to directly and being slow was the best way.  
  
She finally got to the room and sighed in relief. The two children hadn't woken up yet so she was safe for now. She went into the room to see the storm was worse now then before ad she was amazed. Usually Matts would've been up crying by now and that would get Lis going. She went over to Matty's bed and asked, "Matty are you okay?"  
  
She got no reply so she pulled the sheets back to see nothing but air. The goblins all started giggling at Mandi's troubles. She heard them and turned around quickly but seeing no one turned back around and went to the crib. She pulled back those sheets too and found air. The goblins laughed even harder at her.  
  
"Matty, Alisa come here now!" she ordered. Her reply was silence... pure and total silence.  
  
Something started to bang against the window and Mandi wrote it off as a branch until the window blew open and a pure white owl flew in. the owl flew at her and she ducked screaming. The owl then landed infront of her and transformed into a man... or seemed to. Mandi stared at the man for a few seconds before realizing.  
  
"You're Jareth, the goblin king!" Mandi said in amazement  
  
"Ah so you've heard of me?" he asked her  
  
"Yes... where are my nieces?" she asked  
  
"They're at my castle." He replied  
  
"In the center of the labyrinth... if I refuse my dreams to get them I have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth and if I fail you keep them forever and turn them into goblins!" she said confidently. Jareth seemed amazed. "Yes I know the drill." She said to him.  
  
"Mandi my love that's amazing!" he told her  
  
"I'm not your love. No man owns me or ever will! So don't say I'm your anything!" she told him  
  
"Mandi, Mandi, Mandi you're not mine? Well then I guess I better hurry this up so I don't waste your precious time." He said sarcastically  
  
"Ya? Well I gotta get my nieces back so lead the way!" she told him lazily  
  
"Now, now Mandi stop and think. Do you really want those brats back in your life?" he asked  
  
"Whether I do or don't if I loose them my stepsister will kill me!" Mandi told him  
  
"Alright Mandi you made your choice!" he said to her and with a wave of his hand they disappeared in a poof of glitter.  
  
  
  
A/n: that was a little more then seven pages of writing people! Come on you can atleast write me five words for my hard work! (2,300 or so words so far written by me!) 


	7. HIS LOVE? I think not!

A/N: this is chapter seven now.... Omg I can't believe this seven chapters!  
  
  
  
Jareth made a crystal appear so he could check on Mandi, his love. He saw she was in the gardens. They were full of lush fully bloomed lilacs and roses of all colours. It was Jareth's favorite set of all of the gardens in his kingdom and all except the faerie problem the garden was perfect. He thought she would love them and she had seemed to for a few minutes before the faeries had attacked her. Right now she needed the gates into his labyrinth open but he needed her to do something so he could make it seem like she had opened them all by herself with out his help. He got his chance when she waved her arm in a slight gesture towards the door.  
  
"Oh Mandi, my love if only you understood who's doing all of this for you. Then maybe you'd respect me and love me more... of course that'll never happen will it love?" he asked her image in the crystal.  
  
He watched her run quickly through the front gates of the labyrinth. She looked so beautiful when she was tired and worried. He also liked it when she was angry because her beautiful face became flushed with a beautiful red and it made her look like a princess or a queen. He finally threw the crystal and watched it shatter against the wall into a thousand little pieces.  
  
"Now you're safe from those faeries and I'll try to keep you safe from other harms too but I won't always be able to help you when you're so far away from me my love. I'll help you get to my castle and then I can see you again." He whispered as he watched the little pieces of the crystal sparkle in the light of the thrown room.  
  
  
  
"Oh now that I'm in the labyrinth how do I solve it? Well I'll follow what Sarah did. That should lead me to the castle!" Mandi said grinning. "But when I get to the second choice I'll go left instead of right. The worm said that leads right to the castle and everything they said in the movies seems to be true!"  
  
"Hello." A deep male voice said to her  
  
"W... Who are you? What are you?" she asked it  
  
"I'm Daimon the last of the freelander wolf spirits." The voice replied.  
  
"Where are you?" Mandi asked "prove you're who and what you say you are!"  
  
"Look behind you miss." The voice replied.  
  
Mandi turned and gasped. A very large wolf was standing behind her. It was a deep blue colour and had deep brown colour eyes. "You...how do I know you won't try to eat me?"  
  
He laughed at her. "I don't eat mortals... don't know how anyone or anything could... I eat faeries and they're very good to eat. Nice and tasty."  
  
"You eat faeries? Don't they try to eat you?" she asked  
  
"Oh no they're afraid to come near me for fear of me eating them" he said laughing  
  
"So as long as I'm with you I'm safe?" she asked him  
  
"Yes exactly" He replied nodding  
  
"Okay... will you help me get through the labyrinth then?" she asked him  
  
"Sure why not. Maybe I can finish off my quest as I help you." He told her as he started walking.  
  
"What's your quest?" she asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"It's of none of your business mortal!" he told her. "We'll deal with your quest first. What is your quest?"  
  
"I must get to the center of the labyrinth to get to the castle and get what I wished away back." Mandi replied not wanting to tell him about her nieces.  
  
"So you wished a child or more away did you?" He asked. "And the king is making you run the labyrinth to get it or them back?"  
  
"Yes and he's also being a jerk and a bother to me along the way..." she replied in a 'I'm not going to take it any longer' kind of voice.  
  
"And how is he being these things?" the wolf asked her.  
  
"Well first off I told him not to call me his love. He doesn't own me or my body so he should not seem to own it!" she replied.  
  
"Ah so he's acting as if he owns you?" he asked her in reply.  
  
"How do I know you're not working for him or that you're not him?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
She heard the large wolf sigh and it stopped walking. "The only thing you can do is trust me and see what comes out of it!"  
  
"You're right you know... well I guess I'll have to trust you..." she had stopped to talk to him but after she finished she started walking again.  
  
  
  
AN HOUR AFTER MANDI HAS APPEARED IN THE LABYRINTH:  
  
* Ring* * ring* Leia waited for Mandi to pick up the phone. She'd called earlier but she wanted to see how her closest and best friend was coping with the news of her relationship with Keith and if she was mad. There was no answer so far but it had only rang twice.  
  
* Ring* * ring* * ring* * ring*  
  
Now it was six rings but still no answer.  
  
Leia let it ring ten more times before deciding to go over there and see what's wrong. Little did she know her best friend was not ignoring her but was not there at all. In fact Mandi was not even in this world.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's chappy 7 for ya! Hope you like it and hope you review!! 


	8. worries and more troubles

A/N: Yep it's me again. Me the author and I got another chapter for you!  
  
V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V  
  
Leia had tried calling four times already but just to get no answer. She'd understand if Mandi was mad at her but it wasn't like her not to pick up the phone when one of her close friends called.  
  
"I'll just go over to see if she's okay and if she's mad at me. I won't stay of course because I told mom I'd be home when she got here but it'll be nice to say hi to Mandi after what I told her..." she Muttered to herself.  
  
She walked out of the living room into the main hallway and over to the door. She grabbed her black cloak and put it on to keep her warm. It had cooled down considerably since she had been there over two hours ago. She then put her shoes on quickly and went out the door.  
  
  
  
Mandi was breathless. They had been running through a field of beautiful flowers for five minutes now and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere at all.  
  
"Stop Daimon. I need to rest for just a second. I'm human you know and that means my body needs oxygen to keep it alive and moving!" Mandi told the wolf as she slowed down from running to a light jog.  
  
"Alright lady Mandi but we're where we must be now anyways." He replied to her slowing down and stopping about a foot away from her.  
  
"Good!" she said flopping down onto the soft green grass of the ground.  
  
"We must finish our shortcut soon if you wish to get that which you wished away!" He told her.  
  
"We can go soon but not now." She said. "I'm too tired to move right at the moment."  
  
"Yes lady Mandi soon. Jareth is getting closer to keeping that which you have wished away every second." He told her  
  
"Okay the whole 'that which you have wished away' thing is really starting to bother me. I wished my two nieces away." She told him.  
  
"So you have wished multiple children away to the king?" He asked her  
  
"Yes I did and I have to get them back before their parents, my father and my stepmother get home." She said suddenly feeling a lot better and ready to get the two young girls back. "Let's get going now Daimon."  
  
"Lady Mandi are you sure you're ready for this? I mean it's such a far distance from here to there still even though we have cut the time in half." He told her.  
  
"Yes I'm ready. I need to get my nieces back and soon!" she told him  
  
"Alright then let's be on our way shale we?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes let's get going now please." She told him getting up off the ground quickly.  
  
Daimon started walking towards the wall and then disappeared through it.  
  
"I'll never get use to this no matter what!" she said sighing. She slipped through the wall and started walking just to smash into a wall it seemed.  
  
Mandi looked up at what she had bumped into to see it was the one person she was trying to get to. Jareth was standing there in a deep midnight blue poet shirt with a black vest, also a pair of midnight blue tights. He also had knee high black leather boots on. His white-blond hair was put in its normal wild style and she wanted to run her hands through it so badly.  
  
"Hello love. It's nice to see you're still alive and trying to beat me when you know I'll only win." He said to her.  
  
"Jareth leave me alone. I'm doing well and if I were you I'd be more careful with what you say. I'll win my nieces back one way or another." She told him.  
  
"Oh really? If you're so confident about your self then let's up the steaks hmm?" he said grinning at her. "If you manage to get to the bog of eternal stench untouched then you can have one of the children back. If you loose I get to keep one of them forever."  
  
"Alright then it's a deal. But I will win this bet. You'll see." Mandi told him.  
  
"You're too stubborn for your own good love but I'll teach the girl that when she's stuck with me forever." He replied. "Oh and my love I just must tell you that I have been changing time just for you so you can stay with me for longer." With that he disappeared in a puff of glitter.  
  
"I'm not yours. Don't call me that!" Mandi yelled at the air where Jareth had just disappeared. She hadn't noticed the last part of what he had said as she was still fuming over him saying she was stubborn.  
  
Mandi sighed knowing that he didn't hear her say it but needing to anyway and she knew he had only said that because he knew it bothered her. What also bothered her was the fact that he was right about her being stubborn and she hated people pointing her stubbornness out to her as if she didn't already think of it or as if she were stupid. She wasn't stupid infact she was a 75- 85 average student and the only class she was failing in was science because Mrs. Frogetto hated her and tried to get her into trouble as much as possible.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello all of my readers. I'm sorry to end my chapter here but I must tell you something about how time works there!  
  
1 hour of our time = 13 hours of labyrinth time.  
  
The reason Mandi doesn't seem to be going by this is because Jareth paused time "Just for her." As he says.  
  
A/N2: My story my rules... other then the ones that my friends (who are trying to help me to write my best) set for me so if you don't like something about it put it in your review and maybe I'll change whatever is wrong. 


	9. let the blood run dry

A/N: Hiya I'm back with chapter nine! This will be a very long chapter, as I need to finish up some of my earlier ideas ((i.e.: Jareth's plan, Leia going over to Mandi's)).  
  
  
  
Mandi grinned. She could smell the air getting worse every second and that ment the bog of eternal stench was near. All she had to do to save one of her nieces was to get there without getting hurt. That had been a hard task so far but she had succeeded so far.  
  
The first danger had been a crumbling wall that almost fell on her. The gray-green moss covered stones had started to crumble down towards her when she had stepped close to them. She had just gotten out of the large stones' path just in time.  
  
The second danger had been a path through the forest where she had seen these wild creatures dancing around a fire. She had been forced through the mencising shadows to make it past the creatures. They hadn't seen her luckily and she had thanked the gods and goddesses for that.  
  
The third and last danger so far was a room full of mirrors where she had seen herself dressed in different clothing and also as different things but by walking close and touching one she found that she could go through them. She only went through the ones with her normal image though and not the others which seemed to call to her.  
  
And now finally and at last she was almost there. Soon one of the two little girls would be safe. Which one would she pick, both lives were so young and untouched and both had futures in front of them then it came to her. An offer that the great King could not turn from, one he would accept above all else. Inside a part of herself died and a part was reborn like the ancient fire bird of the past. But first she had to get to the bog without harm, which was a challenge within it's self.  
  
Mandi sighed loudly as she smell got worse. She had to keep going closer to the stench to save one girl. She pulled the collar of her shirt over her nose to try to keep the terrible stench away.  
  
"Who should I choose? Well between the two I have little choice," Mandi said. "Well I guess Alisa would be an easier loss... what with her being so much younger and all. But then Matty can be such a spoiled little girl sometimes... well I guess I'll have to save Matty now and let Alisa be part of my plan which I hope Jareth doesn't refuse."  
  
With her mind decided Mandi pushed ahead through the forested area she was in. the trees stretched upward into the heaven-like sky. The underbrush was a lot on the small almost invisible path through the woods that lead to the bog of eternal stench where Mandi had to go.  
  
  
  
Jareth couldn't help but watch the one mortal woman to ever defy him walk through his labyrinth. Her hip-length blond hair flowing out with each step as she walked towards the bog of eternal stench where she was headed so she could save one of the two children. He wondered which one she'd chosen and he wished he could hear what she was thinking but unfortunately she had a strong will and wouldn't make it easy for him to get into her mind.  
  
He kept her from getting seriously hurt but she wouldn't even get partly hurt. She was very good at sensing trouble like when the wall had fallen she had moved quickly out of the way of even the smallest pebble.  
  
"Master." A beautiful female voice called  
  
"Yes Kimm?" Jareth asked throwing the crystal.  
  
Kimm walked into the room and looked at him. Her shoulder length black hair fell in gentle waves against her tan skin. She was about 5'10 and she wore a gold dress that made him cringe.  
  
It was a slave's dress that showed a lot of her pale legs. He almost wished that this girl infront of him was Mandi ... but that was only a fantasy of his. Mandi would never call him master no matter what and he loved that part of her.  
  
Kimm on the other hand simply threw herself at him daily. Her efforts were wasted on him but no matter how badly he treated her she always came bugging him again for his love and she had almost gotten it too but then Mandi had appeared into the picture and Jareth obsessed over the blond girl.  
  
"The girl is at the bog of eternal stench master. I thought you said she'd never get there safely?" Kimm told him after pausing to stare at him for five minutes  
  
"She shouldn't have but Mandi is different from all of the other airheaded girls who have ran my labyrinth. She's stronger and it will be fun to see who she's decided to choose of the two young girls... I must go now and see her!" He said grinning like a cat who's about to catch a mouse.  
  
  
  
Mandi looked around the horrible smelling bog and wondered where Jareth was.  
  
"Jareth you better get your ass here soon." Mandi said  
  
Jareth appeared infront of her. "Hello Mandi have you made your choice of who you want to save now yet?"  
  
"Yes. I chose Matty. How will I know she's safe from you?" she replied  
  
"She will be given to one of my slaves to take care of until you have finished my labyrinth. You only have four hours left my love so you better hurry." He told her  
  
"What? Four hours? That's it? What happened to the rest of my time? And for the last time you don't own me!" She asked him  
  
"Why your lucky I even let you still have four. Your time should've run out while you were looking for the bog. I'm being very nice to you so you should say 'thank you' at the least." He told her  
  
"Thank you? For what? Trying to get me killed? For trying to make me give you one of the girls to keep forever?" she asked him. "But I will thank you for the extra time because of it I will beat you in this little game of yours!"  
  
He laughed at her. "Oh so you think so do you Mandi? I think you are mistaken dear girl I will win. I have never been defeated!"  
  
"But in the movie Sarah defeats you Jareth and if she can I will!" was her reply.  
  
"Mandi remember that is a movie and this is real. In movies the heroine always succeeds but in real life she will not triumph over the villan. I'm exactly what you want me to be and nothing more." He told her. "I have frozen time for you and even re-ordered it!"  
  
"Matty better be safe Jareth because if she isn't I will kill you... but first I'll torture you until you beg me to kill you." She told him harshly.  
  
"Mandi my dearest love I would never hurt the child. She is a very nice young girl and as long as she behaves she will be fine. But you my dearest need to defeat my labyrinth... or try to if you want the other child back." He told her  
  
"I'm not your love and I will defeat you Jareth or I will find another way to get Alisa!" she told him. 'If I don't defeat him that's when my plan comes into play... I hope he likes what I offer him but with the way he's been acting I'm not too sure...'  
  
"Well My love." Mandi gasped in furry. He had done that just because he knew it bothered her. "You better hurry to find your way. You only have three hours and fifty-five minutes left." With that he disappeared in a puff of golden glitter.  
  
"Well I guess I better hurry and find my way to him before my time runs out..." She sighed lightly.  
  
"Lady Mandi!" Daimon yelled to her.  
  
"Daimon!" Mandi yelled seeing her wolf-like friend running to her. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"We must get you to the castle to defeat that evil man and get those children of yours back. They must miss you horribly." Daimon said to her. Mandi sighed.  
  
"I honestly doubt they miss me. All they seem to live for is to get me into trouble..." Mandi told him letting herself trail off.  
  
"Maybe that is how they show you their love." He told her.  
  
"If it is then that's really weird..." She said. "Well we better get walking... we have very little time left to get there. And Daimon no more short cuts okay?"  
  
"Whatever you wish lady Mandi." He replied.  
  
"Good now let's go." She said as she started to walk.  
  
Mandi tried to remember how Sarah had gotten to the Goblin City but then remembered her ballroom dream. After it she had appeared there and Mandi's adventure was way different from Sarah's. She sighed in frustration.  
  
"Lady Mandi I wish I could tell you the way to the Goblin City but I don't know it... I'm sorry." Daimon said.  
  
"Don't be sorry Daimon you've done nothing wrong. We'll just have to find our way through by guessing..." she told him. "Now come on we better get going." She started walking towards the bridge.  
  
"That bridge doesn't look very sturdy to me Lady Mandi. I should cross it first to make sure it's safe for you." Daimon said getting infront of Mandi. She followed him slowly and as she followed she sunk back into thought.  
  
'Why does Jareth keep calling me "his"? I've told him I hate it but he won't listen to me. What should I do to make him stop? I don't belong to him...' she thought.  
  
After about twenty minutes of thoughts like these Mandi still didn't know what she was going to do about Jareth calling her 'his'.  
  
She suddenly heard Daimon yelling at her. What he was yelling she didn't know but she noticed the calls came from behind her. When she snapped out of her daze from thinking she saw she was very near falling off of a cliff and she looked down to see some very big sharp rocks at the bottom. She tried to turn but fell down into the pit.  
  
  
  
Kelsearie was one of the mutant faeries. Maeries they called themselves. They were very little like the faeries they had started as but evolution had changed them, blessed them as some said. There were very few Maeries left in this world and others because their wings were very good for potions and things like that.  
  
"Poppa there's a human laying on the rocks. She fell down from atop of them and now she's hurt. I think she's the one the king is so in love with..." Kelsearie told her father who was one of the elders.  
  
"Well child I guess you must go speak to the king and tell him that she's hurt now shouldn't you?" the elder maerie asked  
  
"Yes poppa I should... will you watch over her until I get the king?" She asked  
  
"Of course my child now go. This young woman's life depends on your speed in getting the king." He told her. "Now fly fast!" the younger maerie flew up into the sky as fast as she could. A life depended on her.  
  
  
  
Jareth was awoken by a knocking noise on his window. At first he ignored it but then he got annoyed and went over to it. He saw a young maerie standing infront of him just outside the window. He opened it and asked her "How may I help you? I was trying to sleep you know."  
  
"I believe that girl who is running your labyrinth is in trouble..." She told him.  
  
"Well my little friend lets find out." Jareth turned. The air felt cool on his bare chest and he looked around his room.  
  
It was a very big room and in the middle was a bed. The bed was a deep mahogany coloured wood that looked good with the deep red sheets and the forest green walls. There was also a dresser that was the same wood as the bed. The dresser had six drawers in it and next to it on the wall there was a mirror. A gold border surrounded the mirror. Jareth looked around this almost bare room to the door. There were three doors in his room but this one lead to his closet. He went over and opened the door and pulled out the green shirt from earlier. He never wore a shirt to bed only a pair of loose fitting pants. He pulled the shirt over the tight muscles of his chest and went to the door closest to the closet, which was the door to the hall. He went into the hall and into the thrown room.  
  
  
  
Mandi felt something wet all over her back and wondered what it was. She was too tired to lift her arms to find out. She wanted to sleep but there was a little voice in her ear telling her to stay awake so she did. Suddenly she heard a deep husky voice whisper "oh Mandi my love what have you done to yourself this time?" the whisper came from above her somewhere.  
  
She felt herself being lifted up then let herself slip into darkness.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's my LOONNGG chappy 9 hope you all like. 


	10. forever is not that long at all

A/N: well people this is chapter ten and that means this story's almost over...  
  
  
  
"Kimm!" Jareth yelled as he appeared with Mandi in his arms.  
  
"Yes master?" the woman he was looking for asked.  
  
"Mandi's hurt and she needs to be healed then given something to wear then sent back to finish the labyrinth." He told her  
  
"So I heal her just well enough for her to be able to finish the maze?" she asked him before starting to heal the blond.  
  
"No heal her fully. She deserves it." After that Jareth put Mandi down on his bed and tucked her in.  
  
"Yes sir." The healer said to him as she shoved him out of the door. Jareth couldn't help the flash back that came to his mind.  
  
He'd need to changed the sheets when she was okay again as the blood would make them sticky and would attract all kinds of human killing creatures. He needed Mandi to be safe from harm and be with him forever. 'It's because you love her.' A voice in his mind told him.  
  
  
  
Matty sat on the floor in the thrown room. She was alone as one of the funny ladies had taken her little sister away for a nap.  
  
"I bored!" She announced to herself.  
  
"Well child there's not much we can do. Jareth is busy and Kimm is healing someone... I have no toys for a child like you but I could find you a book." The woman who was with her said.  
  
"I no wead!" She told the lady. "I too!" She held up two fingers to emphasize her point.  
  
"Good for you! I should teach you how to read. Would you like that little girl?" The woman asked  
  
"I Matty." Matty told her  
  
"That's a nice name Matty. I'm Kalicia." The woman told her.  
  
"Petty name!" The two-year-old told her.  
  
"Thank you Matty. Now how about I go and get a book and teach you how to read?" Kalicia asked the girl  
  
"Otay!" Matty yelled while grabbing the woman's hand.  
  
  
  
Mandi awoke to find herself warm and lying on a comfortable mattress. 'I must have fallen asleep after putting the two girls to bed.' She thought to herself. 'And my whole trip through the labyrinth was just a nightmare.' She opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
"Hello Mandi how are you feeling?" Asked the woman standing next to the bed.  
  
"Who are you?" Mandi asked  
  
"I'm Kimm one of Jareth's main healers. He asked me to take care of you so let's get you a bath and new clothes okay?" Kimm looked at her to see what she'd say about it but Mandi just nodded.  
  
"Okay so first things first. You need to get out of Jareth's bed. I'm sure it's very comfortable but I need to change the sheets since they're all blood soaked." Kimm said reaching to help Mandi up.  
  
"J... Jareth's bed? I was sleeping in Jareth's bed? Oh my gods why am I in Jareth's bed?!?!" Mandi asked while raising her voice.  
  
"Calm down Mandi it's okay. You're in Jareth's bed because he put you there so you would be safe and he could know where you were while you were hurt." The other woman explained.  
  
Mandi allowed herself to calm down then asked, "Where's the bath?"  
  
"Here Mandi." The woman showed her a room off to the side of the bedroom.  
  
Mandi went into the bathroom and shut the door. The bathtub seemed to have filled itself. She undressed then slipped into the perfect water.  
  
  
  
Kimm grined evilly. She had an hour to get the dress out for Mandi. It was the perfect plan and Jareth would never want Mandi after this.  
  
"Well Mandi I guess I win Jareth's heart. Everything will be back to how it was before as soon as you're gone!!" She muttered to herself as she went over to the closet and opened the door. It was full of female dresses, as she had used the crystal to do so.  
  
She pulled out one dress then a pair of shoes. After she had gotten the shoes and dress she shut and locked the door of the closet so Mandi would be forced to wear the dress.  
  
The dress looked a lot like a balldress but it was pink and white and fluffy and matched the pink shoes that were sitting on the bed next to it. The dress would make seventeen year old Mandi look much younger. From twelve to fifteen was the age group she would seem part of when she put the dress on.  
  
She went over and knocked on the washroom door. "Mandi Jareth has asked to see you in the breakfast room in five minutes so you better hurry up and get ready." She then left the room quickly.  
  
  
  
Mandi left the warm steamy bathroom and returned to the main room and stood there thinking for a moment. This was an odd scene being in 'his' room wrapped only in a towel. She saw there was a dress on the bed waiting for her.  
  
She went over and picked up the dress. "What the hell is this?" She yelled really loudly after taking a look at it. She tried to open the door she thought must be the closet but it wouldn't open.  
  
"Damn it my only choices are to wear this nightmare or go to see him wrapped in a towel." Mandi thought about her choices and then hurried to put the fluffy dress on. She decided against the shoes.  
  
"I'm here to take you to my master missy." A goblin said to her while walking into the room.  
  
Mandi followed the goblin to a huge set of heavy-looking wood doors.  
  
"This is where I'm to meet him? This is a breakfast room?" Mandi asked.  
  
"Yes lady Mandi this is the breakfast room where Jareth is waiting for you." The goblin eyed her dress then snickered at her.  
  
"Well then I'll go in and meet him." With that said Mandi walked into the room and stood near the table in the middle waiting for Jareth.  
  
  
  
Slowly allowing the pictures to seep into his mind, Jareth gazed at the unkindly pink dress. The way she held her self in the dress spoke of how much she'd rather be rid of it anyway possible.  
  
"What a fine dress, made by fairy silk and it fits you stunningly," he said out loud breaking the silence of the air as he walked out of the shadows.  
  
"That's a lie and you know it Jareth!" Mandi said furiously.  
  
"Now Mandi I should think you would know how to take a compliment my love." He grined watching her face go red in anger.  
  
"I'm not yours and I will never be yours Jareth so give it up!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Well Mandi I think you should finish the labyrinth and save that dear little girl." He said to her.  
  
"How much time do I have left?" She asked  
  
"One hour to get from the cliffs to here and I won't pause time for you." He told her.  
  
"One hour? That's..." Jareth cut her off easily  
  
"Not fair? Mandi I would expect you not to say things like that. I thought you were so mature." He said to her. "Now it's time of you to go back out into the labyrinth." With a wave of his hand Mandi appeared near the cliffs that had almost taken her life.  
  
"Oh he's such a argghh!" She said sighing  
  
"Mandi one last hint. Stay away from cliffs because we wouldn't want a repeat of last time now would we?" His voice asked her.  
  
"Oh you jerk!" Mandi yelled at the air where the voice had came from.  
  
"Who are you shouting at lady?" Asked a faerie-like voice.  
  
"Oh gods not you faeries again. I'm not dinner got it?!" She yelled at it before turning around to see a green faerie-like creature standing there,  
  
"I'm not a faerie I'm a maerie!" the maerie said to her  
  
"And that means you're what a mutated faerie?" Mandi asked jokingly  
  
"Exactly." The maerie said not laughing.  
  
"Okay well I gotta get going now. I need to finish getting through the labyrinth." Mandi said as she started to walk in the direction her friend had been going when she had fallen off of the cliff onto a bunch of spikes that had almost impaled her.  
  
"Let me help you miss. I like adventures and I know most of the labyrinth." The maerie said not giving up.  
  
Mandi sighed and gestured to tell the creature to go ahead and help her so the maerie flew over next to her gratefully. They walked about a meter away from the cliff for about five minutes before Mandi stopped and sat down. She stayed there for a few minutes before she sighed and got up. They still had far to go before Alisa would be safe and Mandi could rest.  
  
"Well where do we go now?" Mandi asked her companion.  
  
"We just follow the cliff to the field then we walk towards the garbage piles and then we're at the Goblin City." She told Mandi.  
  
"Well how long will that take?" Mandi asked.  
  
"It should take ten minutes but it might take a little more depending on how fast you can walk..." she replied.  
  
"Well let's get going now and then we'll see." Mandi told her.  
  
They walked along a meter from the cliff for a while and Mandi sighed.  
  
"Are we almost there?" She asked the maerie.  
  
"I believe so... yes..." The maerie replied.  
  
Mandi nodded and they kept walking. After about ten minutes more Mandi sighed. It seemed her new friend had lied to her but Mandi decided to keep walking until she was told that her time was up.  
  
"Mandi." Jareth appeared in a puff of glitter and said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him.  
  
"Well your time is up I'm sorry to say. And you were so close too." Jareth said. "What a pity."  
  
"Well I have a deal for you Jareth... I think you might like it...." She said  
  
"Yes go on I'm listening." He replied.  
  
"Well I'll offer you the one thing I think you'll want." She told him  
  
"And that would be?" He asked her.  
  
"Me for Alisa's freedom... I'll stay here with you until I die and you let Alisa free okay?" She asked him.  
  
'She's offering her freedom for the child? Alisa must be very valuable to her.' "Hmmm. Well I guess I could use another slave but then you wouldn't like that... hmm..." He pretended to think it over for a few seconds and the look of blind panic on Mandi's beautiful face made him smile. "Alright Mandi you will stay here with me as a guest for the rest of your life and that child will be freed."  
  
"Really Jareth?" She asked as her blue eyes went huge.  
  
"Well Mandi if you don't want to then..." Mandi cut him off.  
  
"No I'm fine with it Jareth! But how will I know if Alisa is okay? And what happens to me in the aboveworld?" She asked.  
  
"We'll sort all that out later but for right now I think you need to have another bath then get changed into more... complimentary clothing then we need to get your room set up." He told her as they disappeared in a puff of gold glitter  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N: Well people this is the end * cries* but there will be more parts to it coming up soon so just wait! 


End file.
